101 Prompts
by ElectroNerd
Summary: 101 prompts, 101 ideas, 101 situations, 101 scenes, 101 small pieces of life. Just about everyone is affected. Prompts credited to GaaraPwnsSasuke on DeviantART. Rating may go up. AU at times. No specific setting/genre. 6/101 posted.
1. Prompt 1: Staccato

**Oh, I'm so bad, aren't I? Starting another one-shot collection without putting it up on my profile... Oh~ XD**

**So, I bet you guys saw the title and thought, "101? That's a bit much..." Well, yes, 101 prompts. It _is_ a lot, but I know I can handle it. I saw the list on DeviantART and I couldn't help myself. Normally I'd put a link in, but this time I won't, because I want all the prompts to be a surprise. Instead, I'll give the credit to GaaraPwnsSasuke, because they came up with the list.  
**

**Just a fair warning now, some prompts might have sparked more inspiration than others, so length will vary... greatly. **

**Also, another note - there's no specific genre for this one, so it's far from Lost Archives and Rise of Romantics in that case. If there's romance, the pairing will usually be Rion (Riku/Xion), but there may be others depending on the prompt. There may also be some weird pairings, like... like Xion and Saïx. Just a little warning. Other than that, expect the unexpected. I'm on this roller-coaster too, so I think we'll be on the same page.**

**Another warning - man, I'm full of those, aren't I? - updates for this may or may not be frequent! Don't rely on having another prompt out at a set time! If I make any promises, _ignore__ them. _Chances are, I won't keep them, and then you all will be disappointed and I'll be upset. So ignore my promises, they might be false. Besides, life could step in at any time - my first day of high school was yesterday, and _goddesses,_ Health is the most _boring_ class I've ever been in in my entire life. Sheesh. Other than that, though, I guess it's okay. I don't get to see my friends much, which sucks, but what can I do?**

**And yet another warning: some, maybe most, of these _will_ be AU. I've been limiting myself to canon for quite a while now and I'm starting to get tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I'll still wander in there to get out those updates for LA, but other than that, I'll be writing a lot of AU from now on. Don't be shocked when you come across it, kay?**

**Oh yeah, this whole package will have only 101 installments in it. No more, no less. It might take a while to get there, but I'll get to it... eventually. So, exactly 101, not 100 or 102. Just the nice 101.**

**Um, let's see if I'm forgetting anything... So far, no... I guess that's it. If I missed anything, it'll probably be in the next installment.**

**Well, darn, this AN is probably triple the length of the installment... sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH. Don't own the prompts either - just my interpretation.**

* * *

**Prompt 1: Staccato**

It was early in the morning, and the bell had just rung. Band class began.

Warm-ups were a breeze.

I was doing perfectly fine up until those horrid staccato notes.

Playing staccato notes on a flute? Not that hard.

Playing sixteenth notes on a flute? A bit harder, depending on what notes they are.

Playing staccato sixteenth notes on a flute? Tricky, but not impossible.

Playing staccato sixteenth notes as a scale run and a transition to a different style on a flute?

No, just no.

"Xion." I heard from above me. I looked up to see the director looking straight at me. "Watch your sixteenth notes."

I sighed and nodded, marking onto my music, _PRACTICE!_ That would take a while to get the hang of. The director smiled at me and held his hands up, and the band lifted their instruments. He counted us off and we played.

Still missed those sixteenth notes.

I sighed internally.

This would be a long practice.

* * *

**Sorry if this came across as weird to some of you guys - I'm a flute player, and this is the first thing that came to mind. To all the musicians out there, it's probably happened at some point - that one _impossible_ part of a song you have to perform and you just can't get it right. I'm dealing with quite a lot of that now. Sigh, I'll get it... eventually...**

**So, here's number 1 out of 101! Hope you liked it - hope you can relate. Sigh.**

**Review~**


	2. Prompt 2: Loves Me Not

**Gaspth! Another prompt! I was hesitating with this one, 'cause I didn't ****wanna write angst, but I avoided it... on a complete inside joke.**

**Let me just get this out of the way. A lot of these prompts are probably going to have something to do with band/marching band since that's a huge huge part of my life right now. Second, if it doesn't specify, immediately assume that the story is told from Xion's POV. I love writing from Xion's POV. So if it's not specified in an AN or in the actual story, just assume Xion.**

**About the inside joke. Everyone hates arm circles, 'cept for my friend, but he's a special case... As for terms, the drum majors are like the directors, but they're in the band too... They conduct and such, but they play in the concert band, if that makes any sense... I'm not really sure I can give a decent explanation since I don't really get it myself. Sigh.**

**Also, on a completely unrelated note, today is Cloud Strife's birthday! Don't know how old he is, but I know today's his birthday...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH.**

* * *

**Prompt 2: Loves Me Not**

Here I am, in band again.

Like every day of my school life...

Except today was Tuesday, so I was in marching band.

Yay.

It was the beginning of practice, and the band was doing stretches.

Oh, how I _love_ stretches... not. Especially...

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum-ba-ba-ba-bum..." I heard one of the drum majors sing.

Oh no...

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum-ba-ba-ba-bum..." The other two joined in.

They weren't doing...

"I love arm circles!" There was a collective groan throughout the band.

Oh, they did.

"I _hate_ arm circles." I replied begrudgingly, waving my arms in a very lazy circle.

"Arm circles I adore!" The drum majors chorused.

I sent a glare in the direction of the drum majors. "Arm circles I despise."

"And since I cannot feel them!"

"And because I _can_ feel them..." I retorted, lowering my gaze to the pavement.

"I'll do about ten more!"

"I won't do any more!" I let out a large breath and dropped my arms as the rest of the band counted. Nope... not counting...

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Sighs of relief swept through the entire band as they were released from the prison that was arm circles. I'd swear up and down that everyone hates arm circles...

I sighed.

Arm circles...

I love you not.

* * *

**The original concept was Rion ****angst, but I obviously avoided that... go me. **

**So there's number two! I hope number three strikes more inspiration than this one did...**

**Review~**


	3. Prompt 3: Murderous

**Ohh, another update. Uh, warning - this one kicked the rating up. It's ultra dark - never knew I could write like that.**

**Also, just a note now - the victim's an OC. Just so you all know. I regret doing what I've done. And another note, this one doesn't have a backstory. It's just there... so the backstory's up to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH.**

* * *

**Prompt 3: Murderous**

I clutched the knife tightly in my right hand, staring down at the victim tied up before me. My victim. She was shaking, her light, sun-streaked blonde hair dampened with sweat, her near-obsidian eyes wide with horror. He skin was almost sickeningly perfect, sickeningly unmarred.

She was my exact opposite.

Me, my hair was in dark spikes, dangerous spikes, only a few shades darker than her eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw her golden locks within my own golden irises. And her skin... not a single scar. I looked down at my right hand. I probably had more scars on that hand alone than she'd ever have in her entire life.

No...

I _do_ have more scars than she ever will.

I grinned at her, running my finger across the blunt edge of the knife. She shook her head in fear, saying tensely, "Vanitas, please, don't do this."

I stepped closer to her, letting her watch her reflection in the blade, letting her see how pathetic she looked. She only began to struggle against her binds, ignoring the blade before her. "I have to."

She shook her head again, pleading, "Please! I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Friend?" I shook my head in return, moving behind her and holding the knife at her neck. She immediately froze, wary of the sharp blade. "I have no friends, no companions. I walk alone in the world."

She inhaled sharply. "Vanitas—"

"Shut up." I said bitterly. She didn't have time to gasp before I slid the knife across her neck, slit her throat with my own hands.

She made a soft choking noise before she went silent. Her warm blood gushed between my fingers, soaking my hands with her life.

Her life was mine.

I laughed and threw the knife onto a table. Blood splattered across the wood's surface as I stepped away from her lifeless body.

I stared at my bloodstained hands, a sick grin on my face. "I told you that your life was in danger."

I looked up at her lifeless body, watching the blood stream down her front like an endless fountain. My grin widened.

"I told you I was murderous."

* * *

**Vanitas holds no regrets. **

**I guess my inner angst master's coming out... and here I thought I was the fluff master... sigh...**

**Review if you dare.**


	4. Prompt 4: Lethal Habits

**Oh, my glob. Here I am again, not even ten days after the last update. It feels like it's been forever. **

**Anyways, if this one seems especially angsty or anything else out of the ordinary, I'll take the full blame. I've just been having a hard time dealing with everything lately - I feel like my life's crumbling from beneath my feet and I have nothing to grab onto, no one to call... Just, I feel like I've lost like, _everything_ in the past month. I feel like I've lost one of my closest friends, lost a part of myself... I feel like I'm going to lose marching band, because my mom's already threatened to take me out 'cause I've already fallen behind in my studies.**

**Homework is the bane of my existence.**

**I've lost my patience with people, I've lost my will of tolerance, I feel like I've lost all emotions except for sorrow, and it's all my fault. I've been trying to drown myself in music, drown myself in work, drown myself in sleep, _anything_ that doesn't have to do with people. And it sucks, because I get up every morning and I have to greet people with a smile on my face and act ****like nothing's wrong when_ everything's_ wrong, all because I don't want to dump my problems on other people. **

**Yeah... it's all my fault I'm like this, and I just don't know how to fix it...**

**Anyways. My anniversary's in three days. It'll mark my second year here. I wanna say I'm looking forward to it, but I'm not, 'cause I haven't finished the first chapter of TT (Those Things) and I need to have that done by then. Woo, go deadlines. **

**So that's my life now. I've fallen off my metaphorical cliff and I'm plummeting into the negativity below. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Prompt 4: Lethal Habits**

It was just another cigarette. It wouldn't kill him.

One more wouldn't kill him.

Axel pulled his lighter and cigarette pack from his back pocket, unable to resist the urge. His emerald eyes lit up as the flame ignited in his lighter, sending the end of the cigarette ablaze. With shaking fingers, he lifted the thin stick up to his lips, inhaling slowly, deeply, savoring the feeling that danced through his senses.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't smoke.

He knew it was bad.

Axel knew it all, he knew all the warnings, he saw all the commercials...

But he couldn't help it.

One more cigarette wouldn't kill him.

* * *

It was late. Far too late for any teenager to be out. Even so, here he was, by the docks, surrounded. Surrounded by thugs. Thugs bigger than him, stronger than him.

No matter. They didn't scare him.

Riku grinned, his heart rate accelerating. He loved the rush of getting into fights. It didn't matter the odds, if there was a fight, he was there, fists at the ready.

Everyone warned him that these fights could get him killed one day, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't live without the rush, even if it was potentially lethal.

One of the guys stepped forward, frowning down at the teenager. Riku held his ground, staring right back up at the giant with determination.

It wasn't long before fists were flying.

Riku had already been knocked to the ground several times, but he always got back up, his adrenaline the only thing keeping him going. He ignored the pain surging through his body and jumped back into the fray.

One more fight wouldn't kill him.

This couldn't cost him his life.

* * *

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at the plate of food she had gotten just minutes before.

It was a simple meal. A ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce, some celery, a glass of juice.

_It's too much._

She took the sandwich off of the styrofoam plate and threw it in the trash.

If she didn't eat meat, she wouldn't get any fatter.

She looked in the mirror again. Her bones were starting to become more and more apparent every month, but she still felt fat.

She still felt hideous.

She looked back to the plate.

_It's too much._

Slowly, she threw away two of the four sticks of celery that sat there. If she didn't eat, she wouldn't get fat.

Her mother tried to "help" her, but she didn't _need_ help. She was fat and she needed to fix it.

She looked down at her plate again.

_Too much, too much._

The whole plate was soon in the trash, leaving the glass of juice as the only thing left. The auburn-haired girl slowly took a sip of the juice only to gag when she realized how sweet it was.

Sugar makes you fat.

It wasn't long before the juice was down the drain and Kairi was back in her room, door closed, examining herself in the mirror again. She shook her head, falling onto her bed with her face in her hands.

It was an issue. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't stand to be fat.

She'd get teased, she'd be taunted...

Skipping one more meal wouldn't kill her.

Soon she'd be skinny again and everyone would love her.

Skipping one more meal wouldn't kill her.

* * *

**Ah, don't ask why I picked these three in particular - it just kinda happened that way. **

**Oh, me and my writing. Sigh.**

**Review if you dare.**


	5. Prompt 5: Nemesis

**Oh, I'm back. Didja miss me? I missed you guys! Sheesh! XD I know I disappeared for a while - blame school and writer's block. Enough said.**

**Let's see... Ah, this one. Let me say this - I had something else entirely planned for this. It was gonna be some action, some inner turmoil, some awesomeness, but the energy to write all that wasn't coming to me. So, this happened instead. Awesome, right? It's basically a portrayal of the past month, 'cept I never stayed up till midnight and I haven't done any essays. Sigh.**

**Meh.**

**Also, if any of you guys were wondering, I'm feeling much better since the last update. Like, seriously. I was going through a rough time then, but now just about everything has been resolved and I'm feeling a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH~**

* * *

**Prompt 5: Nemesis**

I gripped the pen tightly in my hand, writing furiously on the sheet of paper. It stood no chance against the might behind my pen, behind my hand.

The poor thing.

The light above me burned my eyes whenever I looked up, so keeping my eyes trained on the paper was an absolute must. I would finish this essay before midnight. I'd have to if I wanted even three hours of sleep.

I glanced over my shoulder at the clock.

My jaw dropped. My hand froze in place, my pen halfway through the word "spectrophotometer."

11:56.

Eleven fifty-six! Why?

I threw the pen down with a noise of frustration and stood from the kitchen table, infuriated at my own stupidity. I should have finished this earlier. Then again, if the stupid essay didn't have to be so long, I'd be done by now!

No, my work habits are terrible.

I sighed frustratedly and stormed into my room, shutting the door behind me and flopping onto the bed. I squirmed around until I was successfully under the covers and sighed, closing my eyes to get some much-needed rest.

Homework... it was the bane of my existence, my one true nemesis.

* * *

**Yup, me and my pathetic work habits. I'll fix that, somehow. Anyways, I'm still alive, so don't worry! **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Prompt 6: Infestation

**Ohh, another update. And right after I said that updates would be infrequent. XD I'll be doing updating tomorrow, too, so look out for that one.**

**On to the prompt. I was originally going to do something like the Heartless infestation on Destiny Islands at the beginning of KH1, but that obviously didn't happen. To be honest, I was debating on making this a post for LA _and_ this, but then I knew I'd end up either rewriting one or taking the LA version down, so... This is just going up here. :D Though it does fit the parameters for LA.**

**Anyways, I keep switching from first to third, don't I? XD I can't be consistent. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH!**

* * *

**Prompt 6: Infestation**

It was a quiet day in The Castle That Never Was. Yes, it was relatively silent until—

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The cry could be heard throughout the entire castle, and it caused all kinds of mayhem.

Luxord's castle of cards fell over. Yes, the castle of cards he had been working on for the past three and a half hours _fell over_.

Vexen's experiment blew up, ruining yet another test tube and yet another cloak.

Axel burned the cake he was baking. He let out a curse, knowing he should have just stuck to ice cream. Ice cream didn't burn.

Demyx flooded the bathtub that he was filling with his water-controlling abilities just for fun.

Roxas, who was sleeping, fell out of bed with a thud and a yelp of surprise.

Zexion dropped the book he was reading and lost his place.

And worst of all, Saïx, who was reading mountains and mountains of mission reports... His concentration snapped with a loud _krick_ sound. Not only had he lost his place in the ten page recon report he was reading, but he was so startled by the noise that he stood in a flash, the wind from the chair being knocked back and his hands slamming upon his desk threw the papers into disarray all over the floor. He'd been working for hours upon hours to keep this office clean while he read, and yet...

The blue-haired Nobody looked up at the door, pure malice seeping from his entire being. _"__Who did this?"_He stood and stormed from his office, seeking out the source of his troubles.

Immediately after the office door closed, Saïx was suddenly aware of the ground shaking. He looked down curiously, wondering what was causing the castle's floor to shake. As far as he knew, the structure was rather sturdy...

There was a sudden loud yell of, "Take this!" and there was a bright flash and a loud crashing noise from around the corner. Before Saïx could look up from the ground and head towards the noise, a cockroach dashed by him—a rather large one at that. Not even a second after it had passed, lightning struck the ground before him, just a hair away from striking _him_. Saïx took a quick step back and looked up, his eyes wide at the close encounter.

Just then, a very angry yet very frightened looking Larxene stormed past him, knives at the ready, lightning flickering around her. He simply stared after her as she called out, "You little bug! Get back here! _Thundaga!_" Lightning flashed once more ahead of her.

Just about all of Saïx's rage had faded into confusion at the events before him. Either Larxene really hated cockroaches, or she was afraid of them...

Or both...

Saïx furrowed his eyebrows before turning around and walking back into his office as if none of the previous events had happened. If there was an infestation in the castle, he would leave someone else to take care of it—right now, he had other matters to attend to.

He stared at the mess in front of him and sighed, thinking, _Other matters, such as this horrid mess._ With another sigh, he started picking up the reports, sorting them into several small piles and ignoring the way the ground now shook under his feet and the battle cries coming from outside his door.

* * *

**Even though I don't like Saïx, he gets a "poor Saïx" here because I get how he's feeling. TT_TT And yes, the snap of concentration does make a sound! I'm sure dogs can hear it if humans can't! XD**

**Review, because Axel needs a new cake!**


	7. Prompt 7: Telemarketer

**Yay, I'm actually keeping deadlines! XD Nah, I didn't really keep it - I had this one finished before number 6 was finished, so I thought, "Why not update?" And so, this is here! XD**

**Let's see... this one is in third person, and there was no way to _not_ make it AU, so here it is, in all its glory. :D**

**Anyways, I'm thinking that updates won't be _too_ frequent, since school is forever a time consumer, and I have the PSAT tomorrow, so I'm studying up on that... Um... Other than that, it really depends. I've just been kinda lazing around, not really looking at any of my stories... Meh...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed, yo!**

* * *

**Prompt 7: Telemarketer**

The phone rang, blaring its ringtone into the air around it. It was calling her, screaming for her attention, yelling to not be ignored.

Xion glanced at the thing, scanning over the number before she turned away and ignored it. She didn't recognize the number for one, and something within her was telling her, "Don't pick up the phone. It's a telemarketer—you know it is."

The phone continued to ring gleefully.

She continued to ignore it.

After another dreadful minutes of listening to the annoying ringtone, the phone finally went silent, allowing Xion to bask in the lack of sound. _Finally_, the girl thought, a smile crossing her features as she took a deep breath, _Finally, some silence._

This silence was disrupted, however, when her cell phone started ringing. On instinct, she pressed the talk button and lifted the device to her ear, only to mentally curse when she heard the words, "Would you like a chance to win—"

She hung up immediately.

* * *

**Yeah... ever gotten the feeling that you shouldn't answer the phone, and then you answer it anyways, and it's the last person you'd like to talk to? XD Telemarketers. I know it's their job and all, calling people up, but no one wants to buy anything. Sigh. I'd hate to be in that business.**

**I hope you enjoyed~ Review if you like~**


End file.
